Whapir
is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology She looks similar to Baku, except that she has a white color scheme. Her eyes are blue and the flower-like mark on her head is pink. Similar to Baku's dream projection, Whapir can project the memories of Yo-kai and people by first drawing them into her trunk akin to broken glass, then shoots out the whole picture. In the anime, Whapir strives for being useful with her powers, to the point of asking for a job in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's detective agency for free. She is very polite and docile. Ever since Whapir asked for a job in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's detective agency, she has proven to be very useful and helpful in their mystery cases. Profile Yo-kai Watch Whapir is found in Tranquility Apartments (Shopper's Row) inside room C-303. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Whapir was found as a rare enemy on Stage 23 of Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Whapir can rarely be found under cars or in garbage piles in San Fantastico. ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' Whapir first appears in EP088, when she arrives at Usapyon and Hailey's place and asks for a job in their detective agency. Hailey hires her and nicknames her "Hakkun", which Whapir likes. Usapyon insists she must have a test, and the opportunity presents when the first case of the agency starts: Slicenrice arrives to ask for help in solving a murder case involving his comrades. Whapir then eats Slicenrice's memories and projects them, explaining her powers in the process. From this point onwards, Whapir's abilites prove to be useful to narrow the suspects of each 'murder' case given the circumstances of each one of them. Even after the detective agency closed down, she still hangs out with Hailey and Usapyon from time to time. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Whapir can be found and befriended through patrol in San Fantastico only in White Dog Squad version. Yo-kai Sangokushi Whapir can be found and befriended as an enemy on the Downtown Springdale Arcade Map, and in the Downtown Springdale Station Square map. Yo-kai Watch 3 Whapir is automatically befriended during Chapter 3 of Hailey. Alternatively spares can be obtained in Blossom Heights with the C rank Watch. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Whapir can be found and befriended as an enemy in the Ta Method Secret Room dungeons and the labyrinth of Oogon, as well as Koalanyan's dungeon Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Charming | yo-kai = Haku YW3-011.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = | tribe = charming}} Movelist |10|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Gradually restores an ally's HP with the power of dreams.}} ||Restoration|All allies|Heals the heart and HP of its allies with happy dreams.}} ||-|6 = Will increase money at the end of a battle.}} Etymology *"Whapir" is a contraction of "white tapir"; tapirs being the animal the Baku is said to resemble. *"Haku" means simply , while punning with "baku", Origin See Baku#Origin. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, her tip is, "Get a good nap! I think that helps give you good dreams!" In other languages * Spanish: Blanpir * German: Wapir * Italian: Blantapiro * French: Tapur * Portuguese (Brazil): Antalva de:Wapir Category:Charming Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs